Dragoon F
Dragoon F is an Attack-type Beyblade and was Tyson's third Beyblade. It was preceded by Dragoon S and was replaced by Dragoon V. Bit Chip (BC): Dragoon (F Version) The chip depicts Dragoon. Attack Ring (AR): Dual Dragon The is a two-tiered Attack Ring featuring four dragon-headed themed attack points. The top layer is the central piece of the Attack Ring and featured four, large dragon-head blades of moderate diameter. The secondary layer is a four-bladed ring which connects to the primary layer, for added shock absorption. Weight Disk (WD): Eight Wide *'Weight': 13 Grams Spin Gear (SG): Left Spin Gear A SG that allows for left spin while using in combination with a left shooter. The left-spin SG was designed very similarly to the right-spin SG, with the exception of the tabs. The tabs on a left-spin SG were situated opposite of the right-spin SG tabs, allowing a left-spin shooter to attach to them. In addition, the left-spin tabs extended out slightly farther than the right-spin tabs, disallowing the usage of a right-spin Shooter on with a left-spin SG, and vice-versa. Blade Base (BB): Fantom Grip Base This attack-based Base has a tall red rubber Grip Shaft at the end. However, although this Base has more rubber than Dragoon S' Storm Grip Base, the Grip Shaft's rubber is too stiff to build up sufficient friction on the stadium floor for the fast movement patterns the Dragoon series are well known for. In addition, the Base's height is not low enough, either. when the rubber will wear out it will become super aggresive in stadium and has very worst stamina Other Versions * Dragoon F - Crystal Version * Dragoon F - Metal Master Version (Hasbro) * Dragoon F - Black Version (Sold with a Game Boy Player) * Dragoon F - Blue Version * Dragoon F - HyperBlades Version (Orange and Yellow) (Hasbro) Gallery DragoonF.00.JPG DragoonF.01.jpg|Dragoon F (Takara Tomy Box) 71V2XiLypRL. SL1500 .jpg DragoonF HasbroBox.jpg Dragoon.bey.jpg|In the anime Dragoon f burst.jpg|Dragoon F Burst Remasterd Ver. Dragoon Fighter M.M.jpg|Dragoon Fighter Metal Master Version Dragoon Fighter M.M side.jpg Dragoon Fighter M.M parts.jpg Dragoon Fighter M.M front.png CIMG0034.JPG CIMG0035.JPG CIMG0037.JPG CIMG0038.JPG Dragoon F Neo Crystal Version Box.jpg Dragoon F Neo Crystal Version.jpg Dragoon F Neo Crystal Version_.jpg 2003-hasbro-beyblade-hyperblades-special-edition-dragoon.jpg Dragoon Fantom Fighter attack ring.gif Eight Wide weight disk.gif Left spin gear.gif Dragoon F's Phantom base.gif Bey, 2002 Dragoon F stats & parts.png Bey, DG Fighter, Fantom veiw end.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 36.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 35.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 34.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 33.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 32.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 31.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 30.png Bey, DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 29.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 28.png Bey, DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 27.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 26.png Bey, DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 25.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 24.png Bey, DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 23.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 22.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 21.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 20.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 19.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 18.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 17.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 16.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 15.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 14.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 13.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 12.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 11.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 10.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 9.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 8.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 7.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 6.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 5.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 4.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 3.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 2.png Bey DG Fighter, Fantom veiw pt 1.png Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Tyson's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Takara Tomy